


PLOT TWIST

by ramenqueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenqueen/pseuds/ramenqueen
Summary: oh boy are you in for a ride, hey! no spoilers its called plot twist for a reason!New chapters uploaded every Thursday!





	PLOT TWIST

**Author's Note:**

> leave me feedback on my writing style please and thank you!

We’d on the bus now for about 5 hours and the sun had just started to set. Of course, we were all bored but it didn’t help that all of the younger ones were being rowdy. Somehow it always ended up being Jisung Chenle and Renjun ganging up against me making me look like the bad guy for trying to get them to calm down. Although currently I was reading a cool spirit book with Haechan who was sitting on my lap, that didn’t seem to stop the boys from torturing me. Behind me Jisung was pushing and kicking my chair, next to him sat Chenle who was either pulling my hair or pinching my arm and next to me sat Renjun who had managed to steal my phone and hide it in a place I couldn’t exactly reach. After about 15 minutes of these shenanigans I asked Haechan to go back to his seat so he didn’t have to get caught up in the storm that was about to happen. I waited for him to be seated so that I could turn around in my chair,  
“Jisung, if you do not stop kicking my chair I won’t hesitate to spit on you”  
he sunk back into his seat and shuddered at the thought. Turning to look at Chenle I reminded him of the large bruise I had on the inside of my arm from him pinching me too hard a few days ago by raising up my arm and moving my sleeve and that seemed to make him feel bad enough to mutter an apology my way. Finally, I had to deal with Renjun, he’d always made my life more difficult than need be and I never understood why. It was like two bulls waging war on each other as neither of us ever wanted to step down. The only times I’ve ever “defeated” Renjun in one of our little wars was once when he made me cry, another when he threw a book at my head and made my nose bleed and the most recent win had been the one time I hit him so hard in his nuts that he saw Jesus, after that he left me alone for about a week. You would think that after being around these boys for nearly 6 years I would know how to handle them but as we got older they seemed to get worse. Trailing back to reality I remembered that Renjun still had my phone, I’d tried everything but at this point but I was now standing up and warning him that I won’t hold back and will punch him if he didn’t give it to me, he taunted me by mocking me and sticking his tongue out which pushed me over the edge forcing me to lurch forward. As I did this something grabbed my arm before it reached Renjun,  
“Enough!”  
“but my phone!”  
“I said enough! If you don’t stop acting like a child I’ll treat you as such!”  
with that he grabbed me again by the ear and pulled me to the back of the bus, he then pushed me down in the middle seat and strapped me in with the seatbelt like a baby.  
“like I said, you want to act like a little kid then ill treat you like one, If I hear as much as a whine out of you, well you don’t want to know what ill do. Timeout for you.”  
He turned and sat back in his seat occasionally looking over to check on me. I sat with my arms crossed and a pout on my face as Renjun looked at me smirking casually as he pulled my phone out of his pants. Damn Taeyong for being such a snob. He never punished any of the boys, just me, always me! 20 minutes had gone by and I started to feel my bladder swell, I tried to push the feeling away as we were almost at the hotel but alas I couldn’t hold it any longer. I tried to peak over the seats and see if Taeyong had fallen asleep but I’m sure he hadn’t. As quietly as possible I tried to unfasten the seatbelt but of course it came off with a loud click  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Going pee”  
“No”  
“Uh Yes”  
I got up quickly and walked with sass in my step, as I passed Renjun on my way into the restroom I grabbed my phone from his hands and locked myself in. As soon as I sat on the toilet my screen lit up  
*text from Renjun *  
RJ “im sorry how can I make it up to you???”  
ME “Leave.Me.Alone”  
RJ “please Ronnie pleeeease Ill do anything!”  
*message read*  
As I scrolled through Twitter someone started pounding on the door, assuming it was Taeyong I took my sweet time in getting up and washing my hands. When I opened the door, I was confronted with Jaehyun who’s ears turned a bright pink upon realizing it was me “I-uh-I” I stuttered and hastily just looked away and moved back to my seat. Jaehyun was adorable and I’d had a crush on him when we first met as rookies. Going to the back of the bus I could see that nearly everyone was passed out, as it was around 9pm. Noticing that Renjun had also fallen asleep I took it upon myself to hide his phone from him as temporary payback in the carrier holding area above the seats. I decided to sit next to Doyoung whose paired chairs were in front of where Taeyong was sitting. Resuming the cat video I had been playing I felt someone tap my shoulder, looking up to see Jaehyun’s arm squeezing through the middle of the two seats that separated Doyoung and I, he handed me his phone which had something typed out in the notes section  
J [when we get to the hotel you wanna go swimming with me?] I smiled at the thought of being alone with him  
Me [hmmm, sure it’ll be late tho aren’t you gonna be scared and cold]  
I giggled as I handed the phone back to him, he scoffed and then poked me with the phone again  
J [pfft no I’m not scared, plus that’s what hot tubs are for smart guy]  
I smiled again as I typed  
Me [alright but beware im taking off my makeup so I don’t get mascara all over the place lol]  
I tossed his phone back and he read the message with a smirk. As I stood up he looked up at me and mouthed “ooh I’m so scared” I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag from the overhead carrier and made my way over to the restroom again. Luckily, I’d already packed a bathing suit in my small bag as I had planned on going into the pool myself, I also had makeup wipes with which I used to remove the makeup I had on  
“I’m not that ugly without makeup on”  
I whispered to myself whilst looking in the mirror. I changed into my suit and threw my clothes back on over it so I didn’t look weird and walked back out of the bathroom. I checked the time as we pulled into the hotel driveway, it was already 10:45. After taking forever to wake everyone up I ran out of the bus to make sure we had all the rooms checked into and went back outside to hand all of the boys their keycards. Groggily the made their way into the hotel but seemed to need assistance, so, after about half an hour of running around and making sure everyone was in their proper rooms I finally settled into my own room. Being a girl had its advantages and one of them was being able to request my own room, as I finished plugging in my phone I heard a knock at the door, opening it I found a shirtless Jaehyun in boardshorts and a towel hanging from his shoulders. I beckoned him to come in,  
Me “I was just about to text you to see if you still wanted to go, let me grab a towel and we can leave”  
J “okay, is it okay if I sit”  
Me “yeah of course, just give a sec’  
I went to the bathroom and undressed down to the swimsuit, looking in the mirror I was a little self-conscious wearing a two-piece as I wasn’t the thinnest girl but these bottoms made my butt look round and the top did wonders for my already large erm- “chest’”, I grabbed a towel off of the offering rack and wrapped it around my waist as I walked out of the bathroom  
Me “we can go now”  
I must have startled him because he jumped off the bed and nearly dropped his phone.  
J “oh-uh-okay-ha sorry you scared me”  
I laughed as we walked out the door  
Me “so what made you want to go swimming so late?”  
J ”huh? Oh um I dunno I’ve always been told that swimming late at night is like a whole new experience”  
Me “oh yeah its pretty cool I guess”  
J ”You’ve done it before?”  
Me “duh plenty of times”  
I said as we walked out of a glass door and towards the gate, I struggled to reach the handle from the outside as I was just a bit too short but Jaehyun reached over my head and laughed  
J “what would you do without me”  
Me “hmph that’s not fair”  
I said with a pout  
Me ”Its only because your arms are longer”  
J “or maybe cause you’re just tiny”  
Me “im not that much shorter than you!”  
We moved towards each other face to face and well lets just say 7 inches is a lot bigger than I remembered, his chin barely brushed the top of my head. He laughed as he backed away  
J “aww shorty”  
I pouted and rushed towards him, I went to push him in the pool but just a second to late he grabbed my arm and pulled me in with him. In the pool I pushed myself up to the surface and laughed as we both popped up from the water, once I stopped laughing and coughing I blushed as I realized how close we were. I moved away and doggy paddled to the shallow end  
Me “its so cold in here”  
I called out  
J “yeah let’s get out for a sec so I can play some music”  
Me “Oooh can I play a song?”  
J “nu-uh I said it first”  
Me “whatever”  
J “fine”  
Me “FINE”  
He laughed and started poking me  
J “awe look at the pouting shorty”  
Me “YOU WANNA FIGHT?”  
J “what are you gonna do huh? You can’t even reach me short stack”  
Me “oh really!? Fine pick first I don’t care meanie”  
You crossed your arms and turned away from him. He put on one of his wack ass playlists as you took the steps back into the pool, deciding to see how long you could hold your breath underwater you stayed near the shallow side so you didn’t accidentally drown. After two or three times of being underwater you came up and heard one of your favorite songs playing. You started to sway your hips to the beat of the song and turned to see Jaehyun staring at you, he was about 3 feet away  
Me “what are you looking at?”  
J “wha-uh nothing sorry’  
Me “yeah right, you were looking at my butt weren’t you?”  
You giggle and closed the gap between the two of you. Facing away from him you began rubbing your behind against his lower region to the rhythm of the music while laughing. He gingerly placed his hands around your waist and held you closer to him, you could feel his shorts tightening. As the song ended you smiled and turned to face Jaehyun he looked down at you and pulled you into a heated kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he held your hips harshly as he kissed you hard and long. You both pulled away breathless and panting, foreheads pressed together you smiled at him  
J “sorry was that to forward of me?”  
Me “no you’re okay”  
J “are you sure?”  
Me “yes Jaehyun im sure”  
You laughed  
Me “I kinda want to do it again”  
You said looking to the side teasingly  
J “oh really”  
He said as he squatted down in the water, in one fluid motion he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist  
J “how about now?”  
You looked at his lips and leaned into him causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards, you both hit the water with a splash and you swam up laughing. Embarrassed you said  
Me “im so sorry I didn’t mean to do that”  
J “it’s okay it was pretty funny”  
Me “hmph”  
J “while you pout I think im gonna hop out, I should shower since my hair might be getting dyed tomorrow”  
Me “oh uhm you can shower in my room if you’d like so you don’t wake up the others”  
J “oh are you sure?”  
Me ”Yeah of course”  
J “hmm okay!”  
He said with a goofy smile, you both got out of the pool and slightly dried off so that you weren’t dripping wet everywhere, you walked over to the pool gate and managed to hold it open for Jaehyun as his hands were full with his phone, speaker and towel. With nothing in your hands, you skipped your way over to the elevator knowing your butt would jiggle and catch Jae’s attention. When you stopped abruptly in front of the elevator he nearly tripped having been so distracted  
J “what!?sorry?”  
Me “is-is that drool I see?”  
You motioned to the side of your mouth  
J “wha-uh no”  
He swiped at his chin with his shoulder as you laughed  
Me “why were you so distracted eh?”  
J “Nu-Nothing I was just thinking”  
Me “yeah right! You? Thinking? Pfft you’re cute”  
You said with a wink, you both walked into the elevator and waited as it reached your floor. From there you walked to your room and held the door open for him.  
Me “you can use any of my products if you’d like”  
J “thank you”  
You waited till he was in the shower to get undressed only to realize minutes later that you needed help in getting your top off, lightly you walked over to the bathroom and knocked  
Me “Jaehyun? Can you do me a huge favor?”  
J “Yeah what’s up”  
He was slightly muffled by the door, opening it you walk in towards the shower and say  
Me “Can you undo the knots in my top, I’ve been trying for the past 10 minutes and I can’t”  
You turn your back to the curtain and move your hair out of the way, you then felt his warm hands begin tugging at the strings as well as some water dripping down your spine. You feel yourself relax into his touch and close your eyes for just a moment, next thing you know you’re falling backwards and Jaehyun couldn’t get a grip on you with his wet hands……….


End file.
